Computer systems (e.g., data storage systems) often have special accounts called “service” accounts that are available to service technicians servicing these systems. When these accounts are created, default passwords are assigned, which are well known. This, in turn, may result in unauthorized people accessing these “service” accounts.
Often times and in order to avoid such a situation, these default passwords are changed. Unfortunately, this often results in the new password not being properly stored or documented and subsequently being lost (due to technician turnover/reassignment or people simply forgetting them).